


Kisses

by Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Mario Party, Multi, Polyamory, i guess thats just the Certified Gay Game, this is.....the second vocaloid fanfic of mine that features mario party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate
Summary: The girlfriends and their different kinds of kisses.





	Kisses

Gumi and Lily’s kisses were gentle and sweet.

They had already been in a relationship before Luka came along, so they were quite experienced when it came to kissing each other. Gumi liked it when Lily nibbled gently on her lower lip, and Lily liked it when Gumi let out soft moans against her mouth. With this in mind, they treated kissing like an opportunity to make each other happy.

And it worked. If one of them was having a bad day or needed reassurance, a kiss would help calm them down; not completely, but just enough to bring them back to reality.

Luka took note of what they did and silently observed them every time all three of them were together. Lily was always the first to comment on it.

“Why do you, like, watch us sometimes?” she asked good-naturedly. “If you wanna kiss too, you can just say so.”

“I’m fine,” Luka responded, “just looking for now.”

“That’s kinda creepy.”

“Lily!” Gumi gave her a stern look. “Don’t be rude. She can do whatever she wants.”

Lily held her hands up defensively. “I’m just sayin’! Why watch when you could join in?” She sighed, leaning over to rub Gumi’s back. “But you’re right. She doesn’t gotta do anythin’ she doesn’t wanna.”

Luka nodded gratefully, leaning back to continue observing her girlfriends. She found that paying attention to their reactions tended to come in handy whenever she did decide to join them.

Lily and Gumi were also more openly affectionate with each other in public, but not because they loved each other more than Luka. Their newest girlfriend was simply more reserved than they were, preferring to show her adoration for them in private rather than in front of other people. They were okay with that; everybody had their boundaries, after all.

At the end of the day, they had each other, and that was good enough for them.

* * *

Gumi and Luka’s kisses were deep and soft.

Luka ran her hands down Gumi’s sides, through her hair, and around her waist, sending shivers down her spine. More often than not, their kisses lasted longer, which usually made Lily somewhat impatient.

“Are you guys done yet?” she groaned. “We get it, you love each other. I love you guys too, y’know.”

“Oh no,” Luka remarked, a wry smile crossing her face, “someone’s feeling left out.”

Gumi, still breathless, looked up at Luka with a small giggle. “Oh, don’t tease her, Luka. Let her in.”

Lily wasn’t jealous of them; far from it. She enjoyed seeing her girlfriends get along, whether she was participating or not. She just wished they wouldn’t take so long whenever they kissed, because sometimes it was a huge inconvenience.

“We are literally playing Mario Party right now,” Lily told them, gesturing to the TV screen. It had been Gumi’s turn for quite some time, and the sound of the die rolling had been looping for the past five minutes. It was really starting to grate on Lily’s nerves.

Gumi turned bright red, the attention in the room now focused on her. “Oh. Um. Right.” Shakily, she picked up her controller and assumed control of Yoshi once again.

“Finally,” Lily grumbled, “you guys are both useless lesbians.”

“Says the one who’s losing to the CPU,” said Luka, causing Gumi to snort in barely-contained laughter.

Lily rolled her eyes and flipped her off, trying to hide her smile. She loved her girlfriends, she really did, but she honestly wished they would lay off her Mario Party skills when they were the ones making out during gameplay.

* * *

Lily and Luka’s kisses were more like a competition than a show of affection.

Every time they kissed, their embrace quickly turned into a battle to see who was better. Lily attempted to pin her down, which usually resulted in Luka trying to pick her up, which inevitably lead to wrestling match mixed with a passionate makeout session. It was...amusing to watch, to say the least.

Gumi was tempted to interrupt, but she didn’t know what to say. Occasionally, she would raise her hand to try and get their attention, but it never worked. They were too busy fighting for the title of “best kisser.”

“Um...hello?”

At the sound of her voice, they finally seemed to remember where they were and looked down. They had pushed all the blankets and pillows off the couch in their little scuffle, and Gumi was awkwardly trying to pick up as much as she could.

“Oh, shit,” Lily said, “sorry about that, babe.”

“It’s fine. Just, um...can you help me with these?” Gumi’s arms were full of a few pillows and a blanket, so she used her head to gesture to the few remaining ones on the ground. Lily and Luka leaned over to grab them, and together they tried to recreate the warm little snuggle pile that they had been lying in earlier.

“This couch fuckin’ sucks,” Lily declared, “there’s not enough room for all three of us.”

From her position on Gumi’s other side, Luka mumbled something about “homophobia” before moving to wrap an arm around her.

“We’re not crushing you, are we, dear?” Luka whispered. Gumi shook her head, though it was somewhat difficult to do with both of her girlfriends on either side of her (not that she minded, of course).

“Yo, Goom, who’s the better kisser? Me or this clown?” Lily asked, sticking her tongue out in Luka’s direction. “It’s obviously me, right?”

“Don’t believe her lies. I am the blatantly correct choice.”

Gumi sighed and pulled the two of them closer. They wrapped their arms around her almost immediately, snuggling into her neck and chest.

“Shush, you two. You’re both great kissers.” she whispered.

For a while, they lied there in complete bliss, taking solace in each others’ company. The rising and falling of Gumi’s stomach began to slow as she got drowsier, her eyelids fluttering to a close. The warmth of her girlfriends was almost enough to get her to fall asleep…

But then Lily just _had_ to go and ruin the whole thing by saying, “I still think I’m better.”

“Be quiet, Lily. She’s trying to sleep,” Luka scolded, “and besides, this childish refusal to accept that I’m the better kisser is most unbecoming.”

Gumi groaned and rubbed her eyes, snapping out of her fatigue-induced state. Despite how much she loved her girlfriends, there was never a quiet moment when they were around. But…

She adored them, she thought to herself as they continued their bickering. Without them, simply lying on the couch would be a mundane, forgettable activity. While she was too shy to admit it, she liked the racket they caused.

So, letting the sound of her girlfriends’ voices fill her with bliss, she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes this is one of my ot3s and i barely see any Content for it so i hope you enjoy.......also way before i finished this story i got a Geef of my own, her ao3 username is charcolor and shes amazing and i love her!!!!! please read her stories!!!!! and if you dont i will break your face!!!!!! (not actually. i cant do that. im. weak. but i still love her)


End file.
